Iron absorption is being studied in animal models to ascertain transport mechanisms. Studies are designed to integrate kinetic data with techniques aimed at isolating and studying components in the transport system. Guinea pigs treated in ways that will alter iron absorption constitute the basic animal model. Components of the purported transport system are separated using standard chromatographic and electrophoretic techniques.